After Book York - Secrets
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Secrets come out after the events in Boo York. 1: Nefera has a heart to heart talk with Twyla. 2: Catty catches up with Toralei back at school.


**Monster High: After Boo York - Secrets**

 _ **Standard disclaimer here.**_

* * *

 **Confrontation 1:**

Nefera de Nile slammed open the door to the bedroom, rushing in and letting it slam itself shut behind her. Her mouth was held in a gritted line until she made it to the bed, where she collapsed face down in one of her dozens of pillows and let out a scream, and then another scream and finally a third one. Once she was done she sobbed for a while before finally sitting back up, and wiping her tears, and about a pint of liquefied mascara off her face.

"I can't believe all my plans were ruined like that." She soliloquied. "I don't even care _that much_ about the money and power, I wanted Cleo to be mine again." She added angrily. She heard a crashing sound come from her closet. She got back to her feet and moved quickly to the door, assuming her pet was trapped inside. She was rather surprised to see the small Violet skinned girl with teal hair standing in a pile of her shoes looking a little sheepish.

"And just who and what are you doing here?" She asked angrily. Not knowing what the girl had heard, was the only thing stopping her from yelling for the guards.

"I'm Twyla, one of Cleo's friends." She remarked.

"I know all of Cleo's friends, you're not one of them." Nefera growled.

"Okay, acquaintance then. She had an amulet that is somehow connected to my family." Twyla revised.

"That still does not explain why you are here in my closet."

"It's part of how I travel, from closet to closet, sometimes under the bed." She explained. Nefera was getting visibly annoyed. Twyla thought about some of the stories Cleo had shared about her sister's anger. "Cleo asked me to check up on you. She was concerned about you when you left Boo York early.

"Cleo asked you to check up on me?" Nefera seemed stunned and a little happy as she repeated the words. Twyla nodded but a thoughtful look passed over her face. Normally she preferred to stay out of the drama of other monsters, and the stories she'd heard about Nefera had made her not want to do this favor, but the comment Nefera made bothered her.

"So what exactly did you mean when you mentioned that Cleo would be yours again?" She was taking a big risk asking, and made certain she had a clear path to the closet.

"Nothing that concerns you." Nefera retorted in her usual royal overtones.

"I understand. I don't like to be a gossip. "Twyla remarked with a nod. "I'll just let her know you seemed mostly okay and what you said then."

"Stop!" Nefera shouted, sounding more then a little terrified. "If you promise not to say anything to Cleo, I will tell you the story. I have not shared this with anyone else."

Twyla was intrigued. She nodded. "You will need to swear over this amulet." Nefera added. Twyla rolled her eyes but did so. Nefera gathered herself and started.

* * *

"Cleo de Nile, was the name of my mother." She started.

"Cleo is your mother?" Twyla interrupted. Nefera gave her a nasty look, that silenced her.

"The young woman currently known as Cleo de Nile is really named Kiya. She was my personal bodyguard, closest friend, and almost lover." The mummy admitted sorrowfully. "The day we had decided to consummate our relationship was the day our advisors revolted and did their coup. Even though we were not exactly dressed for the occasion, she fought everyone who attacked us, beating most of them." Nefera looked deep in thought as if she was reliving that moment.

"By Ra, she was beautiful when she fought, especially nude." A smile slipped upon her lips. "But just before we made it to the entrance to the hidden crypt, she pushed me out of the way and was clubbed in the back of her head. I can still hear the sound of her skull cracking echoing through the halls." Twyla could see Nefera cringe as she spoke of the moment.

"We Egyptians use to believe that the heart was where a person kept their mind, so when she was hurt, I thought she would be okay if she recovered. I picked up her sword and did my best to defend her, but I was not a warrior. My father showed up and ended my fight before I was too injured. My mother was not with him.

"I refused to enter the crypt without Kiya, so my father helped me drag her in. Before I could say anything about my mother, the entrance closed. My father just shook his head. I looked at the three sarcophaguses sitting there, one for my father, mother and myself. I looked at Kiya and then at my mothers.

"If she's not going to make it, I want to put Kiya in hers." I stated using all my strength of will, demanding no argument with my tone.

"Do as you please." Was my father's response. I carefully packed Kiya into the sarcophagus, wrapping her gently until she was covered head to toe, then I closed it. After that, I wrapped myself and closed myself into my own sarcophagus. She was the first one to awaken. I was the second. You need to remember as well, in those days, we believed that who we were was kept in the heart. We didn't believe the brain was important, so it never occurred to me, that her head trauma would be an issue.

"Kiya couldn't remember whom she was, however she could read, and believed she was Cleo de Nile." Nefera continued softly. "But she didn't exactly know what that meant. All she knew was the name. She didn't remember her previous life at all. She didn't remember me. She assumed that I was her older sister and I couldn't get her to remember anything before she woke up. The harder I tried, the more pain she ended up in trying to remember. By the time my father had awoken, I had started to play along with her.

"My father had been upset by it at first, but with my mother gone, Kiya acted as a way to remember her. I was honestly afraid that my father would try to convince her she was his wife, but he did not. He tended to treat her as she was there, but not much else.

"I had assumed that it would be enough for me to remain near her side, but it wasn't. When we finally freed ourselves from the tomb, or perhaps I should say we were excavated from our tomb, no thanks to my stupid plant." She added in a huff. "I found myself acting a little colder towards her. She treated me well as a sister should, but I wanted more from her. When we came to the Boo World, and she started to date that werewolf, I lost it. I started treating her as an adversary.

"When she broke up with him, I felt my heart fly free again. I had hoped some of her memories would have come back, but I was wrong. She started to date that gorgon instead." Nefera let out a sigh and turned away from Twyla.

"Cleo mentioned that meteorite piece and what you did to Catty and that other mummy. If you could use it's magic to do something like that, why didn't you just use it to get Cleo to remember her life as Kiya." Twyla asked. Nefera whipped around to stare at her. Twyla found herself backing away towards the closet.

"Do you think I didn't try that?" She asked angrily. "I went along with my father's plan to get Cleo near that Crystal. When Toralei and myself got our hands on it, the first thing I did was ask to get her memories back." Nefera became thoughtful again. "When it didn't work, I stole Catty and Seth's music. I needed Cleo to be forever unable to get with the gorgon. Then when she became miserable with Seth, I would be there to comfort her, and win her back, even without her memories." _The power I would have with Cleo in that position would have been a bonus,_ Nefera thought to herself.

"Would that have worked?" Twyla asked.

"Maybe." Nefera admitted. "I've researched that crystal, even more then my father ever did, waiting for a chance to use it to get Kiya back. That crystal however, is extremely inconsistent on how it works. The legends have given it more power then it truly has at times, and not enough at other times. The only thing that seems to be consistent is when a couple pledges themselves under it, they cannot cheat on that person with someone of that gender. "Nefera smiled a moment. "But the opposite gender can still get involved."

"So she couldn't be with Duece again because of her promise to Seth, because they are both mansters, but since you're a ghoul, she could get with you." Nefera nodded with that smirk, obviously impressed with herself. "Seems too complicated to work." This actually deflated Nefera some.

"I actually started to realize that when the first hiccup occurred, but I continued anyway."

"Just curious, why don't you just tell Cleo the truth. It's been a long time. Maybe she would be able to remember now." Twyla suggested.

"I've done small hints every so often, but it was to no avail. With this last failure, I suppose we are destined to only be sisters."

"You might be over estimating your position with her." Twyla spoke softly, trying to blunt the blow she was about to deliver. "Cleo thinks you're the ultimate evil. She looks forward to getting away from you after High School."

"What? No, no, no, that can't be possible."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to lose her forever, you might want to start treating her better." Twyla patted Nefera's shoulder, her own discomfort obvious with the touch. Nefera sighed, then stood up.

"You will not tell her what you have witnesses or been told. The amulet I made you swear upon will not allow it. You can just tell her I am as to be expected after one of my plots failed. You will not mention how upset I was or crying into my pillow. She has never seen me do that since she took the name Cleo. I do not wish her to know of any weakness. Now leave me. I have much reflecting to do." Twyla went to the closet and left.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later:**_

"I did the favor you asked. Nefera is to be as expected when one of her plots failed." Twyla spoke as she opened the closet in Cleo's hotel room.

"Thank you Twyla." Cleo replied. "As promised you may have the amulet." Twyla took the amulet from Cleo and sighed a moment. She wanted to share with Cleo what she had seen and been told but when she tried to open her mouth, no words came out. "I suppose you found her sobbing in her pillow when you got there." Cleo added with a fond smile. Twyla's eyes widened in surprise.

"Strange, I don't recall her ever doing that, but I feel like I should." Cleo paused a moment lost in thought. "Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure why I'm concerned about her, but the last day or so I've felt a certain tenderness towards Nefera. I wonder if I'm coming down with something?" She asked.

* * *

 **Confrontation 2:**

Toralei Stripe skulked around the halls of Monster High, doing her best to avoid the other ghouls who had been in Boo York. She knew it was a little out of character to avoid them like this, but Boo York had been such a fiasco, she wanted to lie low. Not to mention how pissed Catty Noir had been. No, it was better if she stayed out of the way and let the heat cool down.

Still Toralei was more startled then surprised when she felt someone grab and pull her into a janitor's closet. A moment later her back was against the wall and her shirt collar was in the hands of her attacker, holding her up only on her toes, even with heels on.

"Hello Kitty Kat." The voice growled at her. Toralei shivered a little. "You let Nefera steal my voice." Catty accused.

"Well you know, it was just your singing voice." Toralei purred in response. Catty actually shoved her against the wall a little harder. Toralei yelped.

"Are you that jealous of my singing voice?" Catty asked, for a moment sounding more hurt then angry.

"I was jealous but not because of your voice." She replied turning her head away, unable to meet Catty's eyes. "I didn't like you making googly eyes at that mummy. It was almost as bad as if you'd been fawning over Cleo. Disgusting." She accused back.

"Says the cat that's been sneaking away with Cleo to nap on the roof during study howl." Catty huffed.

"That's different, we only do that cause of the fusion. I can't nap in the afternoon without her anymore." She complained. Catty shook her head. "I was going to give it back., after Cleo promised herself to that mummy. Then he'd be out of your life for good." Toralei snapped. Catty released her shirt.

"It's your own fault that occurred at all." Catty sounded irritated. "You're the one who wanted us to keep our relationship secret."

"I want to become famous, but I want to do it as myself, not as your girlfriend." Toralei said a little more like herself.

"Then maybe you should stop skipping the voice lessons I set up for you." Catty Growled. "Boo York showed you had potential. You had my singing ability, but it was most certainly your voice."

"You know, you're far more aggressive then normal." Toralei purred. "I kind of like it. Maybe I should do evil things more often so I can see this side of you again." She smirked a little. Catt cocked her head a moment.

"You do something like steal my singing voice again, I'll break up with you, but if you want to do some little things here and there, I'll be happy to punish you." Catty purred the last part herself.

"Yes Mistress." She purred as she blushed. Both girls stepped back from each other quickly, both a little surprised.

"Did you just. . . " Catty started but was interrupted by Toralei.

"I gotta go." The orange were-cat rushed to leave the closet, but she was grabbed by Catty and turned around, who had a very frisky and devious smile on her lips.

"Oh Kitty Kat, our relationship just got far more interesting."

* * *

"Cleo pulled out the pillows and blankets that she had hidden up on the flat part of the roof of the school, preparing the area for napping, when she saw Toralei sneak over the side. There were times she felt cursed being stuck with Toralei like this, but she had to admit, she never slept better then she did when she was with the were-cat. She blinked a moment looking at the nap partner.

"I thought you always considered collars to be too cliché and tacky." She commented. Toralei raised her hand to touch the black and pink leather collar, with alternating spikes and diamonds that was wrapped around her neck.

"I did, but I like this one." She shrugged, which was true, but she certainly wasn't going to tell Cleo that it had been locked on by Catty with a hidden lock.

"It's very pretty, but honestly looks more like something Catty would wear." Cleo commented. Toralei stiffened. "Or really more like something she would give her pet to wear." The werecat almost fainted.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Boo York was a fun movie to watch but had more plot holes then Swiss Cheese.

Confrontation 2 was the first story I came up with. Just the look on Toralei's face when Catty called her Kitty Kat in the Boo York movie planted the seed in my head. What if Kitty Kat was actually a nickname Catty had for her. So there relationship developed. I also had no idea were I was going when I started this, even as short as it was, I was just as surprised as they were when Toralei called Catty "Mistress"

As far as Confrontation 1 goes, I kinda want to write more about Kiya now. Maybe I'll continue that story as Cleo starts to remember more and more of her true past (as far as this story goes). I'm already working on other stories that I keep putting off to the side as it is, so who knows if I will write it.

If you enjoyed this story, great, if not, I still enjoyed writing it, and really, isn't that the important thing. :D


End file.
